


Scars

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, One Shot, Stabbing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Lemony kept asking her if she was better yet. She had never answered, because although the pain had gone away, as long as the scar was there she would never be “better”.
Kudos: 6





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> so i re-read wdyshl, and i was reminded that moxie was stabbed. now you have to be reminded as well.

Scars were a miserable thing, Moxie thought. Some people thought they looked good, but she sure didn’t, no matter who they were on they always looked weird and unnatural. She wouldn’t exactly stop liking someone for a scar, but she certainly wouldn’t start liking them because of it. They represented pain, and pain was the least attractive thing she could imagine. 

The scar she hated the most was her own. She had to look at it every day, and it absolutely repulsed her. She hadn’t worn a short-sleeved shirt in years because she didn’t want anyone else to see it. She knew that it didn’t even matter to anyone else, it was just a mark, but to her, it was the worst thing in the world. 

It hurt to look at it. It brought her back right to the clinic, the worst day of her life. Worse than seeing someone be eaten alive by a monster, if something worse than that was possible. 

The pain stuck in her memory like it was glued there. It was worse than she ever could have imagined, indescribably horrid. The whole time the knife was in her arm she felt nothing but pain and the overwhelming wish for it all to just be over. Every time the nurse had pulled the knife lower down her arm, in those little jagged pulls she did, Moxie felt like more and more of her brain was being replaced with red-hot pain. They hadn’t said that “nurse” was good with a knife for nothing. She couldn't take her eyes off her arm, no matter how much she probably should have. 

She never knew how much she hated blood until she watched far too much of it spill out of her arm. 

The recovery, though not as searing and painful as the stabbing itself, was also miserable. She just had to sit there, doing nothing, in pain, for days and days. She couldn’t even type. Her dad had finally got up, but he didn’t say anything. He just cooked some food and fixed up her bandages once in a while. Moxie spent all her time just staring at the wall and listening to the radio. 

The first time she had seen the scar, she thought that it looked scary. It was light red and jagged, from the middle of her upper arm to her wrist. She remembered tracing it with her finger, scowling. She asked her father how long it would be there, and when he said it would most likely be forever, she started crying. It was ugly and it reminded her of pain. 

Lemony kept asking her if she was better yet. She had never answered, because although the pain had gone away, as long as the scar was there she would never be “better”.


End file.
